Harry Potter and the Vacation on Earthland
by TheBloodDragon HQ
Summary: Harry Potter is angry. Who was stupid enough to summon him back into his body when he was on vacation? Oh well, it has been a long time since he has made some new friends. He'll hang around until he gets bored again. The people of Ishgar are confused. Who is this new guy that is more powerful than the ten wizard saints combined? And why is he joining Fairy Tail? . Not completely AU
1. Chapter 0

It was a nice day in Magnolia, even if half of the town was destroyed. Ever since the war with Alvarez the citizens of Fiore have been rebuilding destroyed towns. Magnolia, being in the middle of it all, was one of the most destroyed and last repaired towns. Currently Magnolia was being repaired by the guilds that fought in the war, that is, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus and, of course, Fairy Tail. Thankfully, everyone was healed and Wendy and Porlyusica restored Shelia's magic. Even Makarov survived the war. Wendy also healed Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. Fairy Tail won't disband again. Gildarts decided to stay with Cana and train the new members. Originally, Team Natsu was going to go on a 100-year Quest, but they, too, decided to stay because they don't want to leave their family again. Gray and Juvia got together and Jellal finally asked Erza on a date. Natsu had finally noticed Lisanna and he and Lucy were planning for him to ask her out. Carla had accepted Happy's fish. All was well.

But not for long…

**-Somewhere in Fiore-**

"Yes! Yes! That is exactly what I need. All this Ethernano would have surely summoned the Dragon of Apocalypse but he is gone now. Nothing stands in my path! All I need to do is draw the attention of the Magic Council and, if everything goes to plan, they will send those pesky guild mages to deal with me. As if! And while they're fighting, I will collect the excess magic in the air and do the ritual. Then I will become the most powerful human in the whole universe! I will become the Master Of Death!" The figure laughed.

On the desk in the middle of the room were two books, one much, much older than the other, and a notebook full of anagrams and runes. The oldest book was closed and on the cover was some strange symbol. It was a circle inside of a triangle that had a line going through it. Underneath that something was written in a strange language.

The other book, however, was open on the page 249. It said:

"I have spent most of my life trying to translate this book and all I've managed to do is translate the information about the ritual that will awaken Death. The book seems like it was a journal or a grimoire of a wizard that had lived a long time ago, even before the dragons. It was written in many languages, many of which I have been able to translate, Some, however, seemed to be just squiggles, runes and symbols I have never seen before.

A few entrées were even written in languages we know and speak today. Mostly used were written English, Latin, Spanish and French. Our international Language, Japanese, was also used quite a lot. Now, as for the ritual, there wasn't much information I could find and translate but what I have found will be I in the following chapters. It won't be a direct translation.

Chapter 13

Here it is:

_Before doing the ritual to awaken Death, the caster must be ready to do magic on such a scale. The caster must also have the required equipment and follow the steps written in the next chapter. If the caster does not have enough magic or the place of the ritual is not saturated in magic than the ritual will use the casters life force to power itself… _"

But whoever translated the text should have done it better. If they had, the mysterious figure would have probably thought twice about awakening Death.

For Death has no master and Death hasn't been asleep at all.

**TBC…**

**A/N**: **I know I shouldn't have started another fanfic when I haven't finished my other ones, but I had this in my head for so long and I couldn't wait anymore. Enjoy, and if you do, like and leave a review.**

**~Stella out~**


	2. Chapter 1

**-The Magic Council-**

"We can not let this continue! If we do, I fear that our world, as we know it, will not survive!"

If what you say is true, then we must do something."

The Wizard Saints were in the rebuilt Magic Council. They were discussing an important matter.

"There is only one thing we can do.", said a figure. They turned another figure.

"Jura, do you think they are up to it?"

"I do not know, Master Hyberion. Master Makarov has healed. Others as well. I am not sure about the other guild masters, but I know that Master Babasaama will help."

"Are they still at Fairy Tail, Jura?"

"Yes, I think so."

Master Hyberion took a paper and wrote something on it. Then he gave it to Jura.

"I want you to take this to them. Take the files as well. We will need all the help we can get."

"Of course, Master Hyberion."

"Then, this is the end of this meeting. I will contact you when the next one is due."

As the other wizards left the meeting hall, Draculos Hyberion looked at the picture in front of him. It had a symbol on it. A circle inside a triangle that had a line going from the top point to the bottom line.

'_I just hope they survive._'

**-Fairy Tail Guild hall-**

It has been six months since the war, and everything has been repaired. The 9 Wizard Saints ad been called back to their posts on the Council. Towns were repaired and Guilds were finally ready to take on quests again. Fairy Tail and the others were ready too. The other guilds were getting ready to leave when Master Makarov stood up.

"I want every S-class mage in my office right away!"

He turned around and went up the stairs to his office, the other Guild masters behind him. The S-class mages stood up too and went after them.

"So… What do you think this is about?", Lucy asked one of her best friends.

"I have no idea, Lu-chan. Do you think the will tell us?"

They were interrupted by Gray.

"If it's important they probably will. I think we should wait here until they come back. If they don't tell us Erza will. We are her teammates. And if she doesn't, Mira will tell Lisanna and Elfman. We could then just make Natsu ask lisanna what she knows. The idiot can't even see that she likes him."

"Who did you call an idiot, Ice Princess!"

"I called you an idiot, Fire Breath!"

"Some things never change, do they?"

"Aw c'mon Lucy! Live a little! If they didn't fight it wouldn't be them!", said Cana as she joined the conversation.

By now most of the guild was fighting while the other guilds watched. They were terrified. Lucy sighed and took a sip of her strawberry milkshake she asked Mira to make and watched Cana join the fight when her barrel of booze got destroyed. Everything was fine until some poor guy got thrown at the bar.

Lucy sighed again and reached to take her milkshake but couldn't find it. She turned around only to see was on the floor. She saw red.

Everyone sensed that they were in immediate danger. They turned to the bar and flinched. Lucy was standing there oozing killing intent, her hair lowing around her and her eyes shining golden.

"**If you want to survive you will calm your selves, repair whatever you broke, sit down and behave. You are embarrassing Fairy Tail and acting like children. You will do what I said, NOW! Am I clear?!"**

"**Yes Ma'am!"**

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I will make myself a new milkshake."

The members of other guilds were looking at each other.

'Fairy Tail is definitely the strongest guild.'

**TBC…**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had exams and I was too stressed to do anything besides learning. I had some free time today, so I was able to upload this. Enjoy this new chapter. I'm sorry this is so short. Thanks to all of you that liked this story.**

**Btw, I trust you all know that I'm not J. K. Rowling and that I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**~Stella out~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Honestly, I did not expect this. Over 2,000 views, 4 reviews, over 50 favorites, and more than 60 followers. And all those that favorited or followed my profile. Thank you all. I appreciate this so much! It showed me that I should continue with this story.**

Edit: I am writing this edit a few minutes before I upload the chapter and holy crap guys! Thank you so much for the people who followed and favorited this story. I never thought it would be this popular. Ily guys so much!

**For the longest time now, I have had writer's block. It stopped me from writing this chapter along with help from exams and stuff. You know, the usual.**

**And let me know which pairings you want to see. Btw, Harry will not be in any pairing.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**(By the way, I changed the summary a bit)**

* * *

The tension in the office was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. The knowledge that there is something that strong and dangerous weighted a lot on their shoulders.

"Are you sure- ", started Sting but he was cut off by Jura.

"Of course, I'm sure. You read the note and saw the file. We have already sent a team to investigate. The mission should have lasted only a day or two, but they were missing almost a week. When they returned, they immediately left the guild and hid. We found them dead a week later, with their throats slit. We believe they were killed by that man on the picture or his henchmen."

Mira gasped. "Oh, that is horrible!"

"Do you know what magic he is using?", asked Erza.

"Yes. We believe that he's using celestial magic or something similar to it."

Makarov nodded. "We have two mages that can use celestial magic. Erza, call them up here. Levy as well."

Erza nodded and exited the office. What she saw surprised her. Everyone was calmly sitting and talking. There were no fights, and nothing was broken. She went down the stairs and to the bar where she saw Lucy calmly drinking her smoothie and everyone around her looking at her as if she was Zeref himself.

"What happened?", asked Erza. "Oh, nothing in particular. Why are you asking?", said Lucy while calmly drinking her smoothie.

"Ah, never mind. Lucy, I need you, Yukino and Levy upstairs. We believe you can help us."

Lucy nodded and the 4 of them went to the master's office.

When they entered the office, the master explained everything again.

"But we haven't even gotten rid of Achnologia yet!", yelled Yukino in fear.

"That's why we can't let them continue.", said Laxus. "We need to eliminate the threat."

"Why did you call me, master?", asked Levy."I was hoping you might recognize this symbol but clearly, you don't."He was about to continue when Lucy let out a gasp. "What is it, Blondie?", asked Sting.

"That symbol. It's the symbol of the Master Of Death or rather, Death itself"

"How-", started Bob, the guild master of Blue Pegasus, but Lucy cut him off by taking off her necklace; a circle surrounded by a triangle and divided by a line in the middle. "The oldest book is a family heirloom, like the necklace I have here. The Heartfillia family has had them for centuries. This necklace was given to my great-great-grandpa by Death himself. There were more things but my father sold them after my mother's death. The book was one of them. "

It was so silent that you could've heard a pin drop.

"Is there any way you could get them back?", asked Rogue, breaking the silence.

"No, but there is a way to find out more about Death. There is a Heartfillia Grimoire. Every Hearfillia is connected to the book. When we die, our life gets recorded in there. It is still locked in the konzern and can only be opened by someone with Heartfillia blood."

"Well then. Erza, Laxus, I want you and your teams to accompany Lucy to the konzern tomorrow. Everyone else dismissed. We will be in contact with the communication lacrima. I will go and tell the rest of the guild.

**TBC...**

**I had to split the chapter, I am so sorry!**

**The nex part coming in a few days!**

**Who do you want me to pair Lucy with:**

**Cobra**

**Rogue**

**Laxus**

**Freed**

**Bickslow**

**i need me sum of them reviews, plz**

**See ya!**

**~Stella out~**


	4. Chapter 3

"Blondie, we've been walking for 20 minutes since the village. Where is this mansion?"

"Oh, that wasn't a village, Sparky. It was where the staff lived.", said Lucy casually.

Not long after, the mansion came into view. Those who had never seen it were surprised. Evergreen wondered why Lucy never acted like a spoiled princess.

As they neared the mansion, Lucy warned the crew.

"After the accident with the clock, I erected stronger wards around it. It would be your best choice not to touch anything unless I say so."

The mismatched group of mages was surprised. The mansion was huge! The entrance hall on its own was almost as big as their guildhall!

Lucy led them through the halls and down some rickety old stairs.

"I haven't been in here since my mom died. It was too painful. I didn't have much time either."

* * *

"This mansion has been in our family for almost 400 years. Before my grandfather renovated it, it was a castle. That's why the walls down here are so old."

Freed was drinking the information like sponge water. He made a mental reminder to ask Lucy if she would like to tell him more.

"Not to interrupt, or anything, but we've been walking for almost an hour.", said Gray. "I hate to be like Natsu, but are we there yet?"

Lucy sighed. "Yes, we are there."

She turned to the others.

"Now remember what I told you before we entered the mansion. Do not touch anything. The wards are stronger down here."

They noded and watched as Lucy touched the wall.

To their astonishment, the wall melted away to show an old door.

Lucy put a finger where the door handle should be, and the door opened.

The crew followed Lucy into the unknown. All around them, on the walls, were paintings of strange people.

Evergreen shuddered. She felt like the people in the paintings could move, and were watching them.

"Hey, Cosplayer?", asked Bickslow nervously. "What's with the paintings? They feel weird."

"Oh, just ignore them. They like to scare people.", she answered as she led them down the hall.

"Duh. That's the only thing we can do besides hanging around Potty, and he is boring.", said a voice from their left.

They jumped as another voice made an appearance.

"Hey! Don't talk about my Pup like that!"

They turned to their left to see a painting of a middle-aged man with shaggy black hair scowl at a painting of a young, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man.

The paintings were moving!

They watched as Lucy waked to the paintings.

"Uncle Draco! Uncle Sirius! If you don't want me telling aunt Andy that you were misbehaving again, you should shut up."

The black-haired man immediately brightened up.

"Lucy-boo! You've grown up! Oh, I have to tell Pup that you're back! See ya, kid!"

To their greater shock, Sirius disappeared.

Lucy turned to the other man, but before she could say anything, he spoke.

"Your mother is in the Grimoire Room. And you should explain some things to your friends. They look pretty shocked." He smiled. "You've grown to be a beautiful young lady, Lucy. We are proud of you."

She grinned. "Thank you, Uncle Draco. Hug aunt Astoria for me."

She continued down the hall. "Guys, you better come or you'll get lost, and we don't want that, do we?", she said over her shoulder.

* * *

"Lucy, what was that?", asked Erza. "Yeah, the paintings were moving!", yelled Natsu.

"Just like a Lacrima Vision!", added Happy.

"That was a part of our family magic. Every time a Heartfillia dies, a portrait of them is magically created, unless they already had one, and tied to their magic. Of course, we weren't always Heartfillias. My family can trace its roots to the time before dragons ruled the world. Without the grimoire, that would have been impossible to do."

"Who are the people you talked to, Lucy-san?", asked Wendy.

"They are my ancestors. They lived a long, long time ago. Nearly a thousand years ago. Well, that's what my mom told me. I was never allowed to read the grimoire.", said Lucy.

"Mom always said I was too young."

"Do you think this grimoire would help us at all, Blondie?", asked Laxus.

"It should. Everything that a Heartfillia ever saw, or lived through, will be in that book.", she said.

"Then it has to be big, the book, I mean.", said Gray. "With how many ancestors you have, I don't think we can bring it with us."

"Don't worry, Gray. My ancestors weren't stupid. They charmed it so that doesn't happen."

"How?", started Freed, but Lucy cut him off. "I have a book at home that explains it. You can borrow it if you want."

Freed smiled and nodded.

After a few minutes, they approached another door. This door was pure black, with beautiful white carvings all over it. This door as much bigger than the other one. The same symbol that the master showed them before they went on this mission was in the middle of the door.

Lucy put her hand on the symbol, and it glowed. The door opened, and they followed her in.

**Tbc...**

**OK, hiii!**

**I am back again with another short chapter bc I am physically unable to write anything longer than 900 words.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait.**

**I have a lot more time now so the updates may come faster, but we'll see.**

And the main pairing will be Laxus x Lucy bc I can.

**Byeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
